Darah?
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: WARN: AU? OOC? Gaje, One-shot, DRABBLE. RnR?


... Darah? ...

.

.

Disclaimer: Kaleido Star © Reiko Yoshida & Junichi Sato

Kaleido Star: Mirai no Tsubasa © Yoshimasa Hiraike

.

.

A/N: Karena Yume-chan (Yume Naegino) belum diakui, saya ganti imouto-nya Sora jadi Rosetta, karena menurut saya, rambut mereka itu sama-sama merah ke-ungu-unguan XD -ditebas Yume-chan-

.

.

WARN: AU, OOC? Gaje, One-shot.

.

.

Pagi-pagi, Sora bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya -tak lain dan tak bukan karena diapaksa adiknya- agar tidak terlambat ke sekolahnya tercinta -halah-, Kaleido Gakuen.

Saat selesai mandi dan memakai seragamnya, tepat di kemejanya, dia melihat suatu noda -agak banyak- berwarna merah di seragamnya itu, berposisi -?- di belakang dekat tengkuknya.

"_Wuih_, _apaan nih_...? Kok merah _gini_?" tanyanya pada bingung dan sedikit kaget.

"Ah, biar sajalah... '_Ntar_ sampai di sekolah, aku bikin _candaan aja deh_," sambungnya lagi.

.

.

Sora pun keluar dari persinggahannya -?- dan langsung dikagetkan oleh adiknya sendiri.

"WAH...? _APA_'_AN_ ITU, NEE...?" tanya Rosetta terkejut sambil menunjuk ke arah noda tadi.

"_Nggak tau_... Mungkin waktu dicuci, luntur...?" tebak Sora, asal.

"_Oalah_," Rosetta sedikit _sweatdrop_.

"Hahaha," tawa Sora, ringan.

.

.

-Kaleido Gakuen-

"Ohayou," sapa Sora didepan pintu.

"Ohayou mo," balas Anna yang kebetulan didepan pintu juga.

Mereka pun berjalan ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Dikarenakan tempat duduk mereka berdekatan, dimulailah kebiasaan mereka, bercakap-cakap sebentar.

Noda di seragam Sora tadi tertutup oleh tas yang digandengnya, sehingga belum ada yang terkejut. Tibalah saatnya Sora melepaskan tasnya dan hendak menaruhnya di bangkunya.

"So-Sora-chan...! Bajumu kenapa?" tanya Anna, akhirnya.

"A-anu... Kemarin aku barusan melawan ninja yang hebaaat... _banget_! Trus, kusayat urat nadi yang di tangannya _pake_' kunai, darahnya itu _muncrat_ ke seragamku ini," cerita Sora.

"Ah,_ masa_'?" tanya Anna, tidak percaya.

"Haha, _nggak_ kok... _Nggak_ mungkin... Ini luntur waktu dicuci," kata Sora, to the point.

"_Oalah_..." balas Anna, sedikit _sweatdrop_ -juga- seperti Rosetta tadi.

"_Piss_," sambung Sora lagi sambil ber-'_peace_'-ria.

"Haha...!"

.

.

KRIIING...!

Bel tanda pelajaran masuk pun akhirnya berbunyi. Bunyi yang paling 'tidak enak' didengar oleh siswa kelas 6. Mereka sangat malas untuk mengikuti pelajaran, walau sebenarnya mampu.

Semua siswa pun masuk ke dalam kelas, segera duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing. Pada saat Yuri lewat di dekat Sora, karena tempat duduknya di belakang Sora, dia pun secara tak sengaja melihat noda yang di seragam Sora tadi.

"Ne, Sora! Kenapa seragammu itu? Kok merah?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Ini... Kemarin, aku barusan _tawuran_ lawan anak-anak remaja. Jadi, disitu, kupukul-lah orang yang melawanku itu. Waktu kupukul, kepalanya berdarah sampai-sampai darahnya mengucur ke seragamku ini. Pas pula sewaktu pulang sekolah," cerita Sora, ngelantur lagi.

"Ohya? Kok aku _nggak_ diajak?" tanya Yuri antusias.

"Oh, tidak bisa!" jawab Sora mengikuti gaya Sule. "_Nggak_ boleh, '_ntar_ kau bisa jadi korban," sambung Sora lagi.

"Ah, _nggak_ masalah, yang penting-" kata-kata Yuri terputus.

"Yang penting apa?" tanya Sora.

"Tunggu sebentar! Kau _tawuran_?" tanya Yuri, sedikit sadar.

"Iya, kenapa?" lagi-lagi Sora bertanya.

"_Nggak_ mungkin...! Kau_ nggak_ tawuran '_kan_?" tanya balik Yuri, tidak percaya.

"_Ho-oh_... Baru _nyadar_, ya?_ Oke_, seragamku ini luntur sewaktu dicuci," kata Sora, mengaku.

"_P-pantes_..." ujar Yuri dengan gaya 'gubrak!'.

"Ahaha..." tawa Sora.

.

.

-Jam pelajaran-

"Paham...?" tanya seorang guru, selesai mengajarkan mata pelajarannya.

"Hai, sensei!" jawab siswa sekelas, serentak.

"_Loh_? Sora-chan! Bajumu itu kenapa?" tanya Mia yang duduk tepat dibelakang Sora, sambil menepuk pundak Sora.

Sora pun berbalik sambil memegang pundaknya yang ditepuk Mia tadi dan berkata, "Mau _tau_? Kemarin, pulang sekolah, ada penjahat yang mau nyulik kami berdua alias aku dan Hanabi-chan. Melihat penjahat itu memakai pisau, aku pun langsung melempar pisau kecil dan mengenai telinga penjahat itu. Telinganya berdarah dan sempat mengalir turun ke seragamku waktu dia kesakitan memegang telinga, dan lari...!" jelas Sora.

"Hah? Hebat _dong_...!" puji Mia.

"Sama Sora semua bisa! Sampai berbohong pada Mia bahwa seragam ini luntur sewaktu dicuci pun, bisa...!" sambung Sora.

"Maksudnya? Bajumu luntur, _gitu_...?" tanya Mia, salah pengertian.

"Yak! Benar 1000%!" kata Sora.

"_Oalah_, Sora-chan..." ujar Mia menepuk jidatnya.

"Hahaha..." tawa Sora penuh kemenangan -hah?-.

.

.

Di bangku Sora, dari sebelah kiri belakangnya, ada Ken. Disitu, Ken pura-pura menjadikan penggaris menjadi pistol dan mengarahkannya pada punggung Sora.

"Sora...! Siap-siap kena serangan dariku...! Hiyah..." seru Ken.

"Akh...!" seru Sora sambil menutup sebelah matanya menandakan dia ber'akting' kesakitan sehabis di tembak.

"Ahaha..." keduanya pun tertawa. Memang keduanya cocok menjadi pasangan yang serasi.

.

.

-Pulang sekolah-

Pada saat Sora ingin menyandang tasnya... -author _nggak_ bisa lanjutin (plak!)-

"Sora-chan! Ada apa dengan bajumu?" tanya May, tiba-tiba.

"Tenang _aja_, May-chan... Kemarin, aku latihan Tripple Ilussion di rumah. Karena mungkin lompatan-ku terlalu tinggi -halah-, aku jatuh dan tanganku berdarah, dan tanpa sadar, darahnya itu kuoleskan begitu saja di seragamku ini," _curcol_ -?- Sora.

"Wah, keren _tuh_...!" puji May juga. "Coba kasih lihat samaku, mana bekas jatuhmu kemarin," ajak May, yang membuat Sora terpaksa -?- untuk mengaku.

"E-eh...? _Nggak_ bisa... Aku _udah_ terlanjur menipumu... Seragamku ini luntur sewaktu dicuci," akhirnya Sora mengaku dengan sangat terpaksa -?- dan mengulang kata-kata 'luntur sewaktu dicuci'.

"_Bah_..." May akhirnya bisa _sweatdrop_ akibat _curcol_-?-_an_ Sora.

"Hahaha..." lagi-lagi tertawaan ringan Sora terdengar juga di telinga May.

.

.

-Perjalanan pulang-

"Rosetta-chan! Tadi Aneki banyak _ngerjain temen_ aneki...!" pamer Sora pada adiknya, Rosetta.

"Huahaha...! Bagus... Bagus...!" puji Rosetta pada kakaknya, Sora, karena baru kali ini _ngerjain_ orang, teman, dan semacamnya.

"Hohoho..." Sora juga ikut tertawa dengan Santa Clause mode.

.

.

-OWARI-

.

.

Saya tidak bermaksud bash-chara, dan gomenasai kalau ada fict yang mirip ini... ==v

Selamat me-review! (kalau mau)


End file.
